The Story of The Pin
by AquaSkye
Summary: The story of the pin Madge gave Katniss. How it was made and who found it.


Every story has a very beginning. Whether exciting or not. This is the Mockingjay pin's beginning- from the very beginning. Right before the government took over Panem. And after the USA collapsed.

"Tiro, watch this move closely." Tiro leaned in closer to get better look at his master's hands. It had finesse as he made a perfect curve on the hot metal, copper. "Wish I could do that." Tiro sighed. "I'm only an apprentice, and soon you're going to send me off to make my masterpiece and in my option I am not that good…" Summus, Tiro's master, laughed.

"I'm sure you'll figure something else. You've got a lot of creativity and wit. You have skill too, so you'll be able to pull something off." Tiro smiled at Summus's words. It was true; he did have lots of wit and creativity. And he was young and his body and mind were still fresh.

Over the weeks Tiro kept training with Summus. Trying to perfect the curves, edges, and make the smoothest valleys. Finally he was sure he was good at everything and Summus sent him off to make his final work and become a master of apprentices like Summus.

"Water, clothes, food, they will keep you alive." Summus said proudly to Tiro. Tiro smiled and nodded. "I will for sure come back and you will be proud!" Tiro picked up his sack with supplies and headed off into the near forest.

The forest, like all forests, was lively and soothing. Tiro walked half a mile and then sat down.

"The forest is beautiful." He said to himself while looking up at the sky. He looked in his bag and supplies and pulled out his canteen. Drank from it and smiled. He then stood up and went on.

After a few hours the forest started to get dark. Tiro shuddered at the rustling in the bushes and the howls of the wind.

"I won't let it get to me…" He only said to himself. Then he became petrified after he heard something too strange; a growl. It was meek but Tiro couldn't move and too many bad thoughts ran through his head. He wanted to go back. But he couldn't, he was here to carve a pin. Then it struck him; he hadn't worked on the pin at all.

He suddenly got a rush of ideas in his head and he sat down and pulled out the gold. It was a perfect circle, as thick as his pinky finger.

He used his tools and decided what he was going to make, a bird. He had seen a bird flying around here. It inspired him.

He put various amounts of pressure and a million different turns. Then made the outline, added details, and it was done.

A pin of a mockingbird. He smiled at his work. This was it. This was the key; Summus would make something like this.

The growl was heard again and he turned to see red eyes staring at him, teeth bearing. He quietly and hastily put the pin in a box, where it would be safe. And he prepared himself to be attacked.

_Years later:_

"Trux I'm not as fast as you, wait!" Lito stumbled up the hill and tipped over his own feet. Trux just galloped along, enjoying the forest air. "I'm faster, not slow." Trux turned his boasting into a song, and barely noticed when he stepped on something hard.

"Ow, stupid rock." Trux fidgeted through the leaves and found something, not a rock. "This isn't a rock." Trux sighed. He threw the imposter rock at a tree. It simply bounced off and landed on the ground again. "Whatever." Trux brushed it off and kept running ahead of his brother Lito.

"Trux you should be nicer to things like rocks!" Lito yelled at Trux. "It's not a rock!" Trux yelled back and ran faster. Lito looked at the ground again and picked up the imposter. It was old. It looked like it might've been blue, it would be impossible to tell though, because the color had faded.

Lito moved the sham in his hands. He then made it open by putting his finger in one of the cracks. After the box opened and the pin fell to the ground the box broke into 4 pieces.

Lito dropped the pieces and picked up the pin. It was still shiny. "A bird! Gold! TRUX!" Lito ran as fast as he could to Trux. Not knowing where he was. "Trux!" He yelled again. "What?" Trux finally answered, he appeared behind Lito.

"This is the best rock ever!" Lito held up to the pin to show Trux. Trux snatched it out of his hands and looked at it. It was a beautiful piece, a masterpiece.

"Can I have it?" Trux shoved it into his pocket and swiftly went past Lito. "What? No, finder's keeper loser's weepers remember! I'm the finder!" Lito grabbed Trux and Trux struggled to get out of his hold.

"I found it first! I was the one who let you have it so I'm finder!" Trux dashed into the town while Lito followed behind. They ran all the way to their house to find their mother, Genitrix. Trux jumped up and down trying to show her and Lito shouted, trying to object.

Genitrix covered her ears and eyes and eventually snatched the pin from Trux's hands and threw it out the window.

* * *

><p>Author: Hi, this was a quick oneshot I did when I thought of it... it's not that good but I think it's decent :) I think a good writer has mastered the skills of wordplay, like you master skills in art. Anyone can paint or write a story, but if it has correct grammar, spelling and punctuation, or if it looks real or is pleasing to the eye: that takes practice. And to be honest I'm a artist not a writer so sorry if I'm not that good.<p>

I think this is kinda Lord of The Rings oriented by accident...

I don't own Hunger Games, or the pin (Well I own a keychain!) All rights go to SC.


End file.
